poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clip (Landed in the Sun)
After they got the Total Drama Character (Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Izzy, Harold, Leshawna, Courtney, Zoe, Mike, Noah, Owen, Dawn, Lindsay, Sierra, Cody, Tyler, DJ, Bridgette and Geoff) from Collage University, now they are heading to Radiant Garden Doki: Alright! We have everybody! Ace: Now, let's head back to Radiant Garden. Leela: But, Radiant Garden is so far away by now, and we don't have any more fuels to get there. Gabi: So how can we get there? Duncan: Don't knows it will take a while to get there. Owen: And if we don't make it, we will ran out of food! Wile: Then you have to find some, you guys. Leela: Us, but we will die if we find one from those Monsters and Heartless. Gabi: And for me, I don't have the power to fight. Wile: You are now! They show the Reanimator with their names on it, and even Gabi's Superhero Suit Wile: Ta da! Gabi: Wow! This is Great! And I like this Suit! Leela: Woohoo! Duncan: Yee-ha! Courtney: In your face, Coyote! Gwen: Awesome! Noah: Nice! Bridgette: Yes! Geoff: Splendid. Dawn: It's so great. DJ: Cool! Trent: So I can come back to life! Harold: Great! Leshawna: Yup. This is what I like. Zoey: Wow. I will come back to life! Mike: Alright! Lindsay: Oh my Gosh! Tyler: Amazing! Cody: Alright! Sierra: Oh my gosh! That will make me in love with Cody again! Owen: Wow. Owen likes this a lot! Izzy: So is Izzy! Then the Train is rumbling, because it's going to warp speed because Daffy make it go faster Ace: Daffy! What did you do? Daffy: Well, if we don't get to Radiant Garden. Why don't we just get here fast. Then they are heading straight to the Sun Leela: Oh no! We're headed straight into the Sun! Bender: We're heading into the Sun! (Scream) They all panicking because they're heading to the Sun Doko: What do we do! Trent: Mayday! Mayday! Gwen: Hold me, Trent! She hold Trent Fico: screams DJ: Tell Lea Gwen died kissing Trent!!! Mike: NO!! Duncan: Hold me, Courtney! She hold him Courtney: This is the end! Cody: Tell Ryan I died kissing Gwen! Owen: NO! Train begins burning up as it enters the sun's "atmosphere", but then crash lands relatively unharmed in front of a Mayan-like city. Back inside the Train, our Heroes are lying on the ground. Leela: Not our Best Landing. Is everyone okay? Owen: I'm okay. Bender: Yeah, I'm fine. Fortunately, me and Owen land on something soft. The girls is shock because he and Owen just sit on, Doki, Otto, Fico, Trent, Duncan, Cody, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Fry, Ace, Daffy, Wile, Taz, Harold, Mike and Geoff to death. Confession Gwen: Oh my Gosh! Owen crush Trent! Next Bridgette: Not Geoff! Next Leshawna: Not Harold! Next Leela: Fry and Duncan are dead! Next Gabi: Doki, Otto and Fico got crush by Bender! Next Lindsay: Poor Tyler! Next Sierra: Poor Cody. Dawn: Poor DJ and Noah. Next Zoey: Mike! And then the Reanimator create another one of them Doki: We're fine too. Trent: I just saw Ryan and Xehanort flash before my eyes. Ace: Thanks to Owen and Bender. Fry: No thanks to our Chubby Robot Friend. Duncan: That's right. Leela: At least the Train is operational. We should be able to get out of here easily. Unless we're out of fuels. Which we are. Thanks, to Daffy. Daffy: You're disspicable. Courtney: What do we do now? Confession Trent: I don't know where we are but. I think we could explore. Owen: (Voice): Trent? Can I have a go? Trent: Just a Minute, Owen! Let's make sure, Daffy won't do that Again. Next Confession Doki: I hope we can get to Radiant Garden. Ryan and Sora are waiting. Bender (Voice): Doki? Are you done? Doki: Not Done yet! I hope we can get to Radiant Garden soon. Next Confession Fry: Ok. We are on somewhere. Duncan (Voice): Fry? Are you done in there? Fry: Not now! I hope I won't get burn from the Sun. End of the Confession Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3